Swag or Punk? Maybe Both?
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR SING. SING WAS CREATED BY DREAMWORKS AND TMNT WAS CREATED BY VIACOM. SWAG COUNTERPARTS WERE CREATED BY HASHIREE. STREET PUNK COUNTERPARTS WERE CREATED BY SIRCONCON! (Please R&R your feedback really helps)
1. Chapter 1

The fluorescent lights overhead were buzzing too loud. That's the first thing I noticed, then the bright light tries to penetrate my eyelids and yet I opened them. I winced and tried to shield my eyes only to find my wrist is strapped down. Both wrists are as well as both of my ankles. "No." I breathed out in terror.

Voices could be heard coming from my right and I twisted to look. My sight was of a mirror with a severe glare in the wall, an empty instrument table a few feet away and a door with no handle near the mirror. The muffled voices then turned to screams of agony as I started to thrashand try to get away. That's when I heard the door open and fear froze my body perfectly still in the middle of the table. To my relief and horror, the body that followed the pounding footsteps belonged to Raphael Hamato!

"Lizzy! Thank God, you're okay!" He cried in his accented voice, cutting the straps and freeing me.

"Raph?! How did you get here?" I asked in shocked joy.

"I followed those guys who kidnapped ya." Was his short and sweet reply. It was as Raph was hastily taking off his sleeveless jacket did I realize that I was naked. As he wrapped me in his warm statement piece the scenery changed. It was a cold and rainy night, his hands giving me a comfortable feeling as the protectively slid down my shoulders to take my hands in his.

'Oh Gods no, please not this night!' I silently prayed as I watched the love of my life get down on one knee before me.

"Elizabeth, elope with me and let's runaway from these lives of ours, together?" Raph asked as he pulled out a simple banded ring with an infinity symbol engraved around our initials.

Tears filled my eyes as my body betrayed my mind and nodded. Raph stood and leaned in to kiss me when a gunshot rang out into the night! His now limp body fell into my arms and I screamed! Momma then stepped into the alley light and said in plain and clear english; "I warned you." The raised gun sparking before my eyes was the last thing I saw.

My eyes shot open to my room, randomly illuminated by flashes of lightning as rain pelted my windows. My heart was racing wildly and a cold chill ran down my spine with the ghostly gunshot ringing from my night terror. 'Raph doesn't know about my past. He's still alive and one of my closest friends...even though he doesn't know it's me.' I repeated over and over until my heart slowed to a normal pace.

I sat up while wiping my eyes and cheeks from tears that I could no longer feel. Glancing over to my alarm clock I groaned at the green glaring two thirty a.m. "Sometimes I get more sleep than others. Damn night terrors! Just when you think that you're getting used to them; they get worse." I muttered, my tail twitching in my annoyance.

"Forget it! I'm not going back to sleep." I stated in frustration. I kicked my blanket off of me and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I then scooted my butt to the same place and fell down to the main floor of my apartment. "Best part of living alone, no pants required." I softly cheered to no one as I made my way to the bathroom.

My tail swung freely between either side of my knees with my walk, the smooth padding of my leathery feet allowed for a near silent gait. That and almost five years of training and work as an assassin for Momma. The lights in my bathroom came on automatically when I walked in, crossing my mirrorless double sink vanity that was in front of my four foot deep bamboo jetted bathtub. I reached a corner for the toilet that I really needed and when I was done I rounded the next corner for my walk-in real rock rain shower. I turned the water on to just below scaling hot and then stepped back to remove my pajama shirt and undies as well as turn on my heated towel rack.

'Thinking of him...I should check my phone when I get out, Mikey has probably blown it up by now.' I thought to myself as the steam reached my sinuses. I stepped into the warm water and watched as the steam filled the glass door that I shut behind me. The water really didn't feel more than mildly warm to my skin but it started to work miracles on my shot nerves.

I washed with a coconut body scrub, my dead skin was pulled down the extra large drains that were designed for us reptiles. Lingering in a while longer in the water, I allowed the actual memory of THAT night to play out. 'Maybe I'll be able to get a few more hours of sleep if I do this.' I thought, doubtfully hopeful.

I was in my room at Momma's country home, packing. I was to meet with Raphael Hamato in a hour and a half back in the city. He asked me to pack a weeks worth of clothes and meet him five minutes to midnight behind the club where we met for the first time. I had a gut feeling that we were going to run away from our lives of crimes and at the young and naive age of sixteen, I was happily ready to go with the boy I loved.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and was just opening my bedroom window to leave when the door opened. "So it's true then? You're going to leave me for my enemy." Momma spat as she leaned her massive grizzly bear body on the door frame.

"Momma!" I cried out in alarm, the fear caused me to jump and fall back into my room.

"You lost right to call me that! No child of mine would betray me like you!" She growled low in her broken english. She rose from the door frame and walked in to tower over me in her menacing way. Normally that would work on me, only this time I was determined not to be intimidated away from the one I loved.

"I'm leaving. I am following my heart and running away from here with that I love who loves me back." I stood then, getting in her face and holding her gaze even though I was internally terrified.

"After I took you in and made you strong?! You would be dead, if not for me! I welcomed you into my home!" Momma roared.

"Maybe then I would have been at peace! Not, reliving the broken pieces of four years of torture and Hell! Everytime I try to sleep it's there! The knives, the drugs, the chemicals, their hands all over me!" I screamed back, tears spilling forth unwelcomed down my hot cheeks.

"Fine. You feel that way? Then go. But when he asks you to MARRY him, you will say no." She ordered.

"Why would I do that?" I challenged in my anger and fear stricken tone as my blood burned.

'Because if you say yes, and run away with that boy; I will kill him and drag you back here where you will train to be my Shadow. To kill my enemies without question or hesitation. So you will tell him no in most heartbreaking way you can think of." Momma's threat then cut through my bravado. I fell to the floor in defeat and shame, her command was just as heartbreaking as the task.

"Please don't make do that?" I whimpered as the tears flowed even harder.

"I'm not making you do anything. I'm giving you a choice." She countered in a cold tone.

"I'll tell him no and pledge my undying loyalty to you but please! Let me keep him and his brothers as allies!" I begged. My rational thinking left in my desperation to keep the one I loved at my side as I had promised him I always would.

"Not good enough! He is the son of my enemy! If he loves you like you say, he will not give up! You must make him give you up!" Momma argued, and as much as I didn't want her to be right...I knew she was.

*Time skip*

I'm waiting under the lamp by the backdoor to the club, my hoodies hood keeping the rain off my head. Mentally I going over all the ways I should try to do as Momma ordered as painlessly as possible. But I was drawing up blanks, every scenario he either figured out what was going on and was killed or he was his usual stubborn and killed. I had to make it as brutal as possible and play on his insecurities and fears. I was pulled from my dark thoughts by strong arms pulling me off the wall and into a warm toned chest.

"I'm glad you came." Raph's deep accented voice whispered into my ear as I nuzzled into his shirt, memorizing his scent.

"Of course! I promised I would." I whispered back, praying that my breaking heart wouldn't be heard. I must have grabbed onto him too tight because Raph chuckled and asked if I was nervous. "Only a little, I mean, are we really doing the right thing?" I asked allowing some of my fear to slip out. Raph only chuckled again at my response before pulling himself out of my embrace to hold my hands.

"Look Toots, I know that you're worried about Momma Bear and my dad, but together," It was then that he got on one knee, "Together you and I can escape from here without a trace! Will you do this, with me as your one and only?" Raphael asked while pulling out the simple banded ring with the infinity symbol around our initials.

I was almost willing to say screw it to Momma's plan, but it was then that she stepped around the other end of the alley and flashed me her gun, a silent reminder and warning. I looked back to Raph who was still on his knee waiting, and I forced a smile to my lips as I started bawling my eyes out. I took the ring from him and watched as he smiled so brightly to me, for the last time. I learned then how to put a titanium barrier around my heart as I forced my sobs to turn into cruel barks of laughter.

I smashed the rock that was at my fist level in my shower, pulling me out of the worst part of that night before it began. The water was now running cold and my muscles and joints were stiffening. My tears were a hot contrast as my heart clenched tightly at the knowledge of what I did next. 'I know his brothers have moved past it, but he hasn't and I haven't forgiven myself for it either. He didn't deserve that.' I told myself as a constant reminder and punishment for giving in to Her like that. I peeled my now bleeding hand out of the wall and held it in the cold water before I turned it off and stepped out.

I walked across my heated tiled floor to the vanity and used my uninjured hand to pull out the first aid kit that I keep under the left sink. It was a minor cut from the jagged edge of the rock I smashed, the bleeding had actually stopped. I still wrapped a larger band-aid around it, shoved the kit back under my left sink and grabbed a nice heated towel from the rack.

Securing the fluffy, warm fabric to me I made my way through my apartment, up the loft to my bed. I grabbed a plain gray sleeveless turtleneck sweater, no pun intended. That was followed by black skinny jeans and fresh undergarments. Once I was dressed I fell face first into my queen sized mattress. Eventually I rolled onto my back and pulled my secret personal phone out from under my pillow. As I expected; I had five text messages from the youngest Hamato brother.

11:12 p.m. "Hey Angelcakes! You awake? Wanna go dancing?"

12:12 a.m. "I'm going to take your silence as a "You're asleep right now so the answer is no."

1:45 a.m. "Hey! If you wake up because of a night terror, here's a video of a cat playing 'Chopsticks' WITH CHOPSTICKS!"

2:01 a.m. "Hey Angel, I'm drunk as shit! See?!" Attached was a picture of a very plastered Mikey.

2:27 a.m. "Do you see this?! I look hot as f***!" Attached this time was indeed a very attractive photo of Drunk Mikey. Only this time he was holding the edge of his shirt in his teeth, and he had undone his belt and zipper on his pants. The only thing holding his pants up was his hand that was holding his crotch.

I shook my head in an innocent show of disapproving approval. Nonetheless I saved the image and replied; "You my friend are shit faced and in the last leg of your season. Drink water and go home to bed!" It was after I had hit send did I realize that the last text from him was received over a hour and a half ago. 'Oops, I hope I didn't wake him.'


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in bed until my alarm went off at seven thirty, just scrolling through social media. Mikey had had a VERY fun night based off of his Instagram. With a sigh I turned my alarm off before rolling off my bed to land quietly on the main floor in a crouch roll. I used the rolls momentum to stand easily and pocket my secret personal phone.

The phone that Momma gave me that she has outside access to as well as my wallet and fully charged wireless headphones were on my kitchen island. I pocketed both items and wrapped the headphones around my neck before grabbing a grapefruit from the basket in the center of the island and a protein shake from the fridge. 'I think I'll polish the banisters and railings today. Yeah really get them to shine as I work my memories from tonight into the grain.' I thought as I pulled on my hightops and tied them.

A clap of thunder shook my apartment walls and I sighed as another echoed from the memory that I've been fighting with all night. I managed to force it down, for now, as I ripped into my grapefruit. I grabbed my deep red, almost black, hoodie from the coat rack near the door once I was finished with my snack. I pulled it over my smooth and slightly scaly head and checked that my keys were in the pocket as usual. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before shoving it into my pocket and leaving my apartment.

I locked the door and set the security alarm from the phone that Momma gave me. She put me up in a prestigious apartment complex in the middle of NYC and makes me treat it like some shack in Harlem. Without a sound I made my way down the hall to the elevator, it's my only day off this week and I had it all planned out. While I was waiting for the elevator I got a call from Momma.

"Da?" I answered.

"Kuda ty idesh?" (Where are you going?) She asked.

"V teatr, gde ye vsegda uyezzhayu." (To the theater where I always go.) I replied flatly. I could hear her growl in annoyance as I stepped onto the elevator. Personally, I was tired of the micromanaging from her, but I don't feel like dying just yet. So I shut it and suck it up.

"Vy znayete, chto vy dolzhny skazat mne kuda vy napravlyayetes', prezhde chem uyti." (You know that you must tell me where you're going before you leave.) She stated.

"Ya znayu, no moya rutina nas tol'ko predskazuyema, ya predpolagal, chto vy uzhe znali." (I know, but my routine is so predictable that I thought you already knew.) I returned in an innocent tone.

"Yeshche net. V sleduyushiy raz, kogda vyskazhete mne, kuda idete." (Not yet. The next time you tell me where you're going.) Momma growled.

"Okay Momma, I will. I love you and will talk to you later." My English reply an indicator that I was now in a public space as the elevator opened and I stepped out.

"Stay safe." Was the last thing she said before hanging up. I pulled my phone away to see that I had a text from Mr. Moon that the doors were unlocked. With a sigh I put my phone back in my pocket and crossed the lobby. The rain outside was a dark wall with refracted light flashes every now and then.

I pulled my hood up and stepped out to make my way to the subway station to get to the Moon Theater. It made me smile a little to know that I've built such a strong trust with Mr. Moon. I've been cleaning his theater for free ever since I followed a target there and fell in love with the design of the place. Plus Mrs. Crawley was struggling when I had been watching my target perform horribly in the rehearsal so it became the perfect cover. It was so relaxing just ignoring the world and cleaning that I made an arrangement with Momma that I could keep going back.

'I know that Momma means well. She really has started seeing me as her actual daughter again...It's just sooo annoying that she has to monitor me and even went so far as to bug my apartment!' I fumed silently as I walked the three blocks to the subway entrance. I had to remind myself that she was starting to genuinely care about me again so I don't do something stupid...again.

Before I knew it I was out of the rain and on the train headed for lower side NYC. It was in these crowded tunnels that I could check my personal phone, so I did. No messages from my "friends" so I occupied my time with a fashion game on my "work" phone. The train pulled up to a stop and bodies were moving around me, quickly I moved to my favorite spot. The pole along the wall in front of the doors.

I ignored the animals moving around me until my stop was called. I then made a casual exit from the station and traveled the remaining blocks to the theater in semi-peace. My hoodie was cold and wet in the wind but the sun rays were nice and welcoming. At least it kept things mostly easy to move until I got to the heated theater.

I was climbing the steps to the doors when they busted open with Mr. Moon jumping onto his bike. I only smiled slightly and shook my head at the sight. Walking in however caused my smile to disintegrate as the loud noise of complaining animals reached my ear holes.

'Mr. Moon is VERY lucky I VOLUNTEER here.' I thought as I made my way up the grand staircase.

The balcony was spotless, thanks to me, with vacuumed red velvet seats and dusted wall sconces and molds. The growing volume in angry animals was the only thing keeping me from smiling in pride at my work. I had removed my hoodie and hung it over a chair arm when the animals entered the stage. Sure enough, it was the stage crew from Mr. Moon's last show stomping their way to the exit. That is until they noticed me near the railing watching in amusement.

"Hey you! Lizard! Where's Moon?!" An angry penguin shouted up to me.

"Do I look like I know, clown?" I snapped with a frown.

"Moon likes you, he trusts you! I bet he even paid you!" A giraffe accused as she she marched over to me, her head barely reaching the railing. I was done with this lot at that point.

"Listen up, long neck," I spat angrily while jumping up and balancing on the railing, "I just got here. I haven't seen Mr. Moon since the last time I was here. I strictly volunteer because I know better than the stupid lot of you. Now, if you want to keep accusing me of taking money from him, I will happily meet you out back and show you why I don't need it. No? Then get your slack jawed mugs out my face and out of my theater!"

The animals started getting their fur raised so I rolled my eyes and gave up on being polite. Using the railing, I flung myself over the edge and their heads. I dropped dramatically behind them in the "superhero" pose, which really hurt my knees, tail twitching I hissed from the back of my throat. It did the trick as the hippo picked up the beaver and penguin, the monkey hanging onto his back while ushering the giraffe out the doors.

I sighed in relief that they didn't force me to backup my bark, I really liked coming here. Looking up to the balcony I decided I needed a cup of coffee before starting. I turned towards the stage and made my way up to the manager's office on the second floor. I could hear Mrs. Crawley humming to herself as I reached the top as she started the coffee pot.

"Good morning Mrs. Crawley, you are an angel!" I cried as I entered the office, I'm only twenty one, mornings are not my friend no matter how long I've already been awake.

"Good morning Ellie, coffee is almost ready." The senile, old Iguana greeted with a small giggle.

"Thank the gods, I don't think I can work straight with the mood those animals left me in." I groaned as I sat at the piano, the heavenly scent of coffee filled the room.

"Yeah, Mr. Moon needs to get funding and soon." Mrs. Crawley snapped in a forced cheery tone. My eyebrow ridge rose in shock from her tone and felt myself holding back a bit of laughter.

"Wow...Mrs. Crawley I didn't think there was an angry cell in your body." I commented with a big smile.

"I don't normally, but that Judith can throw a big fuss at the wrong person." Mrs. Crawley told me in her normal tone as she started to make a cup of coffee for me. I let out a dramatic breath and made a big scene of showing my relief. "Aight, I just don't want you joining the Dark side is all Ma'am."

That got a laugh out of the innocent woman as she handed me my wonderful magical potion. I thanked her and said that I was going to drink this on my way to getting supplies. Which I did, the warm creamy and barely sweet beverage was almost gone by the time I crossed the stage to the cleaning cupboard. I grabbed two towels and the polish tin and threw those into a bucket to carry them in while I finished my cup. I then worked on connecting my headphones to my personal phone as I walked up the "service" stairs that lead to the box seats.

I played a random song from a video game that Mikey had sent me and just shuffled the rest of the playlist. I put my coffee cup and bucket down just outside the royal box, grabbed a towel and the polish tin and got to work. The song I was listening to was a nice mix of english and korean about woman power. 'I can see why Mikey thought of me when he found this.' I thought with a smirk.

I was humming to myself on the other side of the auditorium balcony when I noticed Mr. Moon enter. He was also humming to himself, until he heard me and he stopped walking to find me nearly finished with the box I was in. I had stopped paying attention to him and had thought he left for his office, so I had started fully singing.

"I was fine, with the men, who would come into my life now and again. I was fine, cause I knew, that they didn't really matter until...you." Good memories of when Raph and I were dating started to surface. "I was fine, when you came, and we fought like it was some silly game." The smile that had come with those memories faded as they did into the one from this morning. "Then there's her, she made me choose. After all those years, I never thought I'd lose...you." I made myself stop singing by pulling my headphones out as I threw the towel into the bucket to wipe my face.

"Ellie! That was beautiful!" Mr. Moon shouted up to me.

My heart froze as since I was caught singing and my cheeks burned from the embarrassment. I forced my tears to stop as I walked to edge, reminding myself not to lean on the railing. "Oh, hey Mr. Moon! I'm sorry, I thought that you had gone into your office." I apologized.

"Are you seriously apologizing? Ellie that was the most beautiful and emotional song I ever heard! Please join my singing competition?!" Mr. Moon begged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon, but I can't. I'm not as you good as you are saying that I am." I tried to counter, the truth was that I couldn't step into the spotlight. I can't be noticed or recognized and a singing competition might actually draw a crowd.

"Oh but please? If you do then I might actually have a chance at saving my theater." Mr. Moon told me. He didn't say it with a manipulative tone or any hint of a guilt trip. He was being genuine in his statement, and it was killing me.

"Let me think about it? When are the auditions?" I asked.

"They are in two days Ellie, please consider it? I mean what I say, you are truly talented and exactly what I need for this show." Mr. Moon answered with the biggest smile. He then took off to his office with an excited cheer, no doubt to tell Mrs. Crawley. I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic kholah and felt my personal phone go off. It was a text from Mikey and a message from Raph.

1:27 p.m. "Hey Angelcakes, you volunteer at the old theater in southside right?"

1:27 p.m. "Hey Ellie, are you cleaning the theater that you volunteer at today?" Yes, Raph and I still talk, but he doesn't know that he's been talking to ME. He thinks that I'm a turtle named Ellie with a micromanaging FATHER that is a bar waitress, not a mob assassin. Everything else about me I've kept true towards him so that we could still be connected without him hating me or either his brothers or Momma finding out.

"Yeah, why? What's up?" I sent back to both of them and then stuck my phone back in my front pocket. I picked up the bucket and polish tin, moving over to the final box seat on this side of the auditorium. I couldn't feel a reply so I started working on the railing, I was halfway done when my music cut out for Raph's messenger ringtone. I hesitated in answering but knew that I'd raise suspicion if I didn't

"Hello?" I asked in a lighter, much more feminine tone.

"Hey, you weren't replying to my messages so I figured this would be easier." Raph told me with a smile to his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel my phone vibrate, I've been cleaning." I answered in an innocent tone. I could hear him chuckle lightly and Mikey in the background was asking who Raph was talking to.

"None ya business Mikey." Raph snapped at him, " Sorry bout that, little brothers are annoying." He told me, only I heard it over my headphones and from down the hall.

"Raph? Are you here?" I asked, fear rising in my throat as the auditorium doors opened.

"Surprise! You would have been able to greet us at the door and guide us to the manager's office if you had gotten my messages. I could have also gotten you that hug you've been promising me." He teased, walking in with Mikey right beside him.

I blushed furiously at the sight of both of them as Mikey looked up and immediately found me, standing out in the open. I dropped so fast as Raph started to turn in my direction and he asked Mikey what he was looking at. "So, where are you?" Raph then asked me.

"Um, the bathroom. But, hey the manager's office is just past the first rehearsal room and up the stairs, I'll be there soon. I need to wash polish off my hands." I told him after I had crawled my way into the bathroom.

"Aight, I look forward to seeing you." Raph told me and I had to stop the sob that was starting to form in my throat.

"Me too." I whispered, hoping I had come across as shy or nervous and not heartbroken and terrified. I then hung up and waited a few minutes, actually washing the wood polish off of my shaking hands. I needed to get out of here and soon, I know that Momma has a watch on this place and that this will raise flags. It hurt to type up the same text to Mr. Moon and Raph but I needed an out and this father figure I've created to be so cruel and controlling is my best option.

"I'm very sorry to leave but my father just called me and he's drunk and wants me home to make him food." With that I bolted out of the bathroom to the grab my hoodie from the seat near the exit to the grand staircase. I smoothly slid down the railing, crashed out the front doors and took off at top speed to the subway station.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled out my work phone and sent Momma a text that told her that I left the theater early while I ran to the subway. Hopefully she wouldn't ask why, or even better, that she already knew why because of the tail I'm sure was on this place. "Khoroshiy vybor." (Good choice.) Was the response that I got and confirmed my suspicion.

I mentally cursed at her as I put my phone in my back pocket, I pulled my hoodie on and threw the hood up as I reached the entrance. I trudged through the tail end of the lunch rush for a Monday at a calmer pace as my breath returned. Once I reached the platform though, the back of my neck started to tingle like I had multiple pairs of eyes on me. I was so uncomfortable and it wasn't like I was dressed crazy or anything! So I did a casual scan "for the train" and found a few mammals that were suspicious and a couple of turtles at the other end of the platform.

Those turtles, however, held my attention the most as I pulled out my personal phone and saw a couple of texts from Mikey and a few messages from Raph. I sighed hard through the nose and opened Mikey's texts first.

1:49 p.m. "What the f*** Lizzy?! You've been talking to Raph this whole time?!"

1:50 p.m. "You know what? I'm super pissed right now with you!"

1:50 p.m. "There's a party at the docks; be there at 10."

I was honestly upset that Mikey figured it out and that he's taking it so badly. I can understand why he's so mad at me, the kid literally hunted me down for two weeks after what I did! Mikey is the only one who really knows what happened that night and why. We told his brothers that it was to get Momma to trust me so that I could take over for her. It took them a couple of years and maximum effort from Mikey to get them to even meet with me.

The fact that Mikey actually is commanding me to be somewhere means that there's no room to argue. I can't play the "Momma" card on him and if I bail, we're done and I don't want that. So I sent him a text back saying; "Okay. I'm sorry."

I didn't look at the messages from Raph because I couldn't deal with both of them being upset with me. The animals around me started to move closer to me and that set off warning bells. 'The intercom hasn't gone off that train is coming, so why move up?' I had a growing gnawing feeling in my gut that I was being cornered. A glance in my peripheral told me that I was being closed in on by those turtles!

I shifted uncomfortably like any normal pedestrian would when others get too close for comfort, and stepped forward. That was when my saving grace came from a gray Ox noticing my situation and walking up to me. "Excuse me Miss, but is everything okay over here?" The Ox asked with a british accent. He then tucked his thumb into his waistband, simultaneously pulling his jacket open to reveal a police badge.

"No problems here, Officer. Just reptiles trying to share the warmth." Came an accented voice, kinda southern NY, from a few feet behind me.

"Very well, there's plenty of sunshine up top, why don't you catch the next train?" The cop then suggested in a no shit taking tone.

"Aiight, I'll be seeing you again I'm sure, 13." The voice said.

I gasped in terror as I whipped around to be met with the back of the turtle as he made his way to a group in the shadowed corner of the stairway. I started shaking, hard. No one knows about 13. Not even Momma! So whoever that guy was, knew me and if he was with TCRI, then I was going to kill him before he could take me back.

"Are you alright Miss?" The Ox asked me.

"No, I'm sorry but that guy really scared me." I answered honestly, trying not to now freak out about the fact that a cop is trying to console a mob assassin. Thankfully the train was arriving with a loud whistle. When it came to a stop and the animals came out, I got on and the Ox followed me, his back up following us.

"I think that we should escort you, he did say that he would come after you again. I'm Officer Bogo and this is my partner, Officer Clawhauser. Do you happen to know who he was?" The Ox asked.  
"No. I've never heard him in life, and I didn't even see his face so I couldn't tell you why he came after me." Again, honest answers to seem like an innocent bystander just trying to catch a train. I took a seat next to the door and Officer Bogo sat next to me, his cheetah partner sat across from us.

"Well that young man is the leader of a rising gang of him and his brothers, we've followed them from Zootopia. They are wanted for affiliation with a mob and their own misconduct. Now, would you have any idea why he called you; "13"? Is there any significance to that number to you?" Officer Bogo asked.

"That was my number on the volleyball team I was on back in California, otherwise no." I have no idea if that was a lie, I have no memory from before I was ten. I grabbed onto the railing as the train started to take off and I was still a little rattled. 'How in the hell did that guy know to call me 13? Am I going to have to leave? What will Momma say?'

"Well, we are willing to stay with you until your stop, and then we will have to get back to tracking those guys down." Officer Clawhauser informed, though I'm sure that was his way of reminding his partner about their objective.

"Tracking? Like, did you put a tracker on them or something?" I added that t.v. based stupidity knowledge tone. That earned a chuckle from the two officers and I was confused because it is actually possible to plant something to track on a person, just not like the shows.

"Something like that. You don't have to worry, if we find them getting close to your stop we'll send a car to patrol." Officer Bogo assured me, but internally it had the opposite effect from the smile of relief I plastered on my face.

"Thank you so much, I'm a few more stops away." I replied, slouching into the seat. All I wanted to do was to actually jump out the window and run through the tunnels and warn Momma about everything that has happened today. Which reminded me that I needed to tell her that I was headed for the apartment.

I pulled out my work phone and sent her the fastest text in my life in the code that told her not to call or reply. I shoved it back into my pocket with one hand and the other waited a few seconds before pulling out my personal phone to check the messages from Raph. Why? Because I needed a distraction from the awkwardness that was slowing starting to build.

1:50 p.m. "Hey, I'm sorry that your dad is being a dick. Maybe next time you'll get my messages sooner I can finally take you away from that hell."

1:55 p.m. "You know, there's going to be a party down at the docks, once He passes out you should come down and dance with me?"

I sent a "maybe" as my answer and closed the phone when I heard the call for the stop before mine. I sighed happily that I will finally be able to get to my apartment and sleep the day away. The day is literally mine to do as I please until midnight when I become Momma's personal assassin and have to "Yes, Momma" my life away until next Monday. So I could definitely use a party for a distraction with Mikey as my dance partner.

'Damn, either I caught their scent or my season is about to start.' I warned myself as I thought of the picture that Mikey had sent me earlier this morning and imagines of his possessiveness flushing my face. Thankfully that was when the train called out my stop and I stood to wait for the doors to open.

"Here's my card, in case those Punks try anything again." Officer Bogo told me, a business card held out to me.

"Thank you, if I see them again, I'll be sure to call." I replied as the car doors opened and I stepped out, pocketing the card in my jeans butt pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was able to make it inside my apartment door in record time from stepping off the train. I fell against the door and slid to the floor, a sigh escaping my lips as the stress from the last hour settled into my bones. ' _This day is probably officially over for me until the party. Oh yeah, how in the hell am I going to swing that with Momma?'_ I asked myself.

Usually Mikey would "hire" me through Momma to meet with him as a client, tonight I'm on my own. Tonight Mikey is testing me and when I do make it tonight, I won't be greeted so friendly at first. These facts floating in my head were NOT helping me figure out a way to convince Momma to give me extra time to myself for tonight. ' _Maybe I can tell her about the run in with the cops and that guy who knew me...his voice...it was so familiar. Why is his voice familiar to me?!'_

I could feel a headache brewing behind my eyes from how hard I have been wracking my mind for the answer. I gave up with a sigh and forced my aching butt up off the ground, throwing my work phone and wallet on the island. I decided on another hot shower so I could be clean for my short nap, then deal with coming up with a plan to get to the party. The time it took to wash, rinse and then redress in a shirt I had stolen from Raph years ago, wasn't very long and I barely had a chance to think! I hugged myself as the memory of Raph smiling while talking to me earlier today came back to me, whether it was out of the need of comfort or support still eluded me.

' _I wish Raph knew that it was me who was making him smile. I wish that I could tell him that I still love him...but do I? I know that if he asked me to date again I would say yes...but now there's Mikey...He's been the best friend that I could ask for! I never knew how badly I needed his friendship until I thought I had lost it, and maybe I have! I have been talking to his brother behind his back for the last year now, the one that I hurt the most and he's the same one who has said that if he ever saw me again, he'd kill me.'_ I let out a deep sigh as my thoughts continued.

' _When I'm with Mikey I can forget about Raph, I can forget that I have killed, used and hurt people because She made I'm with Mikey I feel safe, like in his arms I could be free from this life. I had felt that way with Raph too, Gods! Is Mikey just a rebound?! Have I been fooling him and myself?!'_ This new realization deeply disturbed my very soul and I pulled my extra pillow tightly to my chest.

' _I don't want to think that I've been using Mikey, he doesn't deserve that. Shit, I've been an assassin for five years and NOW I'm worried about boys like a teen?! My head is so backwards I think Underland would be easier to understand. Mikey...there's just something so familiar and comforting about him. He and his brothers have been familiar to me ever since I met them...like I had met them before then...are they from my past and just couldn't say anything to me? I'm going to ask Mikey about it when I get back on his good side.'_ I resolved with a small nod, sleep finally tugging at the tops of my eyes.

 **I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I found that I couldn't. My eyes were so tired and my body was too sore to move anything that wasn't a necessity. I could feel the pressure of the padded restraint cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I could see and feel the light just past my eyelids, but there was no real sound. Even as the cart I was laying on was being moved and the light disappeared I couldn't really hear anything. My back, ribs, arms and face were a giant papercut in the Dead sea and every jostle of the cart reopened any sealed wounds.**

 **Then I could hear the sound of what I assumed was my cage being unlocked painfully drowning out my other senses. I didn't know that I had moved until I heard whispering and then a poke into a cut in my arm. I released a deep hiss of pain and the figures around me shuffled, some closer and some farther. "Are you really alive?" a voice asked, a boy I guessed.**

" **I wish I wasn't." I managed to croak out in the mix of coughing fits.**

" **Guys, let's free her." An even younger boys voice suggested. For a moment I felt a flutter of hope.**

" **Wait." The first voice commanded. "What did you do to earn this?" He asked, his suspicion clear and honestly admirable.**

" **I bit the dick off of the head scientist after he had forced it down my throat." I once again managed, but just barely as I started to choke at the end. I suddenly felt four pairs of hands on my wrist and ankles, freeing me before I knew to react. I then felt immense pain in my back as I was lifted upright to get better access between my lungs and the air I was lacking.**

" **Holy shit!" A third voice whispered from right behind my ear, his hand had just grazed my back and I tried to repress my scream of pain.**

" **Are you hurt anywhere else? I can make bandages out my shirt-" "Don't! You're not allowed to undress without THEIR permission. I'll make do, I just won't be lying comfortably for a while. You guys should just forget about me and worry about yourselves." I interrupted a fourth voice.**

" **Ya know toots, I like you. What's your name?" The first voice asked.**

" **My NUMBER is 13. It's better to forget your names in this place, to try and go by them is almost punishable by death. They don't want kids in here, just test subjects that they can have die and not care about anything but a failed test result." I introduced, with no small amount of annoyance.**

" **Fine, in that case, I'm 79, these are my brothers; 78, 77 with 76 being the youngest of us.**

 **I finally managed to spit into my hands and wipe away the dried blood from around my eyes, gently. I opened my hazel green eyes to a sight of sapphire blue, ice blue, red and toxic green eyes staring right back at me. "You're all idiots for helping me. I'm the "favorite" because I've survived the longest, get too close and you might be too. But that might not happen now because the guy in charge died from blood loss." I told them with a sadistic yet calm smile.**

" **I'm sure we've been surviving longer than you toots, and we're gonna be bustin' outta here as soon as we can. Stone walls can't hold down street rats like us!" 79 claimed boldly. I could only smile at him and his words, the innocent minds that haven't been here long enough to know what hell is like. If only I had known those brothers story sooner, we probably could have escaped sooner. 76 and I would have kept our promise to each other, an image of me giving a ring back to him with the promise to come back for it after my test in the hug I stole.**

 **If I only had known that I would have died during that test, I wouldn't have given the ring back. I would have kissed him instead of the hug, and I would have fought with every tooth and nail for all of us to escape right then and there. Those monsters made weapons that they only controlled through fear, piss us off enough and we could have seriously raised hell on earth for them. If only I hadn't of died enough for them to think I was dead for real, my body rejecting every jolt or dose of adrenaline they tried to use. We would all be free now, and I would be staring into the ice blue eyes that loved me.**

I woke with a start, curling in tightly on myself as the heartache and the headache worked in tandem to tear me in half! I screamed when the pain in my heart became too much to bear in silence. I screamed until my voice was raw, and for the second time today, I felt my heart shredding itself. The shock that I had forgotten my friends was grave, but the fact that I had DIED was really what was killing me. ' _They must have told them I was dead, they think I'm dead. What if they're dead…'_ The thought sickened me, but reality was real and heavy on the forefront of my mind.

I was sobbing and shaking near violently and I didn't hear my phone going off on the island. I was in hysterics over these new memories that were flooding my mind. Us being beaten just for laughing, being kept apart for fighting with the orderlies, our lives being threatened to keep us in line. The similarities between that life and the one I have were now adding a new layer of shock to my nerves. I don't think I could take much more of this new information, and I panicked. I bolted over the edge of my loft and landed hard on my side, hoping the pain from that would distract the internal pain. It did briefly, what broke me from my thoughts was my door being busted in forcibly and two bears and a gorilla walking in, guns raised and headed for me.

"NO!" I screamed, rage and fear clashing reality with my memories so the animals before me were in lab coats, not grunge wear. "I WILL DIE AGAIN BEFORE GOING BACK!"

I then pushed myself up onto my palms, using my tail as a counter balance before whipping it low and aiming for ankles. We I landed the hit with my tail it knocked over the two bears in front and I was able to spin my tail behind me to boost me to my feet and straight into a lunge. The gorilla was faster though and was able to grab me first around the waist, stopping my hands just shy of his neck. The gorilla then threw into the staircase and I cried out in pain when my back hit the jagged edge. That didn't stop me though, I saw the bears getting back up and closing in at a sprint.

At the last possible second I grabbed the stair and pulled myself up to roundhouse kick the first bear in the temple, he dropped with a quaking thud. The second one was smart, dropping his gun to grab my ankle and pull me from my leverage point. Only I used that momentum towards him to bring my fist down hard on his snout causing the bear to roar in pain. He dropped me to cradle his gushing nose and I turned my attention to the gorilla in time to see his fist swipe at my face.

I leaned back to get a graze of his ring that sliced open my cheek instead of a blackout hit to the head. I brought my open palmed fists in front of my face as I prepared for the fight to come while stepping away from the groaning animals on the floor. I could feel the hot trickle of my blood on my cheek which pissed me off enough to hiss at the guy before me. The gorilla started circling with a passive face and I mimicked his movements, tail twitching in impatience for him to make the first move. I blinked and the gun in his hand became a syringe, or had it always been one?

Either way, I decided that I was done waiting for him to inject me with whatever was in it and charged him. He seemed to be expecting that because he stepped back just enough for a feint left before catching me with a right uppercut, snapping my jaw shut. I saw stars long enough for the gorilla to land a right jab to my gut and a left hook to my face. He definitely was holding a gun because I was lights out after that hit.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up some time later and found myself leaning against my staircase, unrestrained but calm and sore enough to know that I had my ass handed to me. I looked up to see the bears I had taken out, one of them was holding an ice pack to his head while the other had one to his nose. I realized now that the gorilla that had escorted them was Mario, the guy literally taught me what I knew minus a few things so it didn't surprise me that he was the one who stopped me. "Where's…" My voice caught in my throat with how dry and raw it was.

"Mario went to greet Momma at the door, he'll be back any second now." The bear whose nose I probably broke answered. He was right though, I didn't have too long to get vertical before the door opened and Momma walked in. We all bowed, I suppressed a wince when the muscles around Mario's hit argued with my action. When we straightened Momma dismissed the bears and Mario, leaving just us in my gifted apartment.

"Chto sluchilos'?" (What happened?) Momma asked, scanning my apartment.

"YA vernul nekotoryye vospominaniya." (I got some memories back.) I answered honestly, I couldn't lie when I needed something from her.

"Vospominaniya zastavili tebya izbit' moikh lyudey i ignorirovat' moi zvonki?" (Memories caused you to beat my men and ignore my calls?) Momma accused, her suspicion clear and her source for it obvious.

"YA vspomnil smert'." (I remembered dying.) Was my blunt response. "Vot tak mne udalos' sbezhat' iz TCRI. Oni vybrosili to, chto schitali trupom." (That's how I managed to escape TCRI. They threw out what they thought was a corpse.)

The shock on Momma's face was a rare sight to behold so plainly across her features. She was able to recover quickly with a nod and smoothing of her suit blouse, but she said nothing. She had me waiting in silence for her to say something before I could ask her for anything.

"Chto-nibud' yeshche?" (Anything else?) She asked me.

"No." I bluffed, hiding it with a tired sigh as I rubbed my itching cheek only to wince in pain from aggravating the cut. Momma closed the distance between us and gently touched my throbbing cheek.

"Momma, can I go out tonight? After finding out about dying, it scared me and with those, boys, invading my space; I haven't really been able to enjoy my only day off." I almost spat venom when I brought up the Hamato brothers. I had to play innocent to their presence, which wouldn't really be an act. I had no clue that they were showing up to my theater and I had a hunch as to why and I didn't like it.

"Maybe, first, you tell me why they were there." Momma growled, leading me into my bathroom and getting my first aid kit out.

"I don't know this for sure, but I have a feeling that it has to do with a singing competition that Mr. Moon is hosting. It's his last attempt at saving the theater, he even asked me to sing. Crazy man thinks that I could draw a small crowd with my voice. The Hamatos were probably there to make him some sort of offer for a prize." I muttered the last bit to myself and Momma froze with her back to me.

"You haven't sung in years." Momma whispered, turning to face me with the supplies forgotten, "Why does this Moon think that you can sing?"

"Oh...he must have heard me humming or something while I was cleaning?" I offered weakly. Momma stared at me in her masked shock, my stomach squirming in the awkward attention. "I didn't want to tell you about the theater failing because I was going to take it on as my own. I was going to buy the theater from him and earn profits off it while keeping the space where I feel the most...stable…"

It wasn't a lie really, I was going to use my savings to buy the loan from the bank and allow Mr. Moon to keep living and making productions there. I just really couldn't mentally afford to lose that space. I was able to work out my feelings without being destructive, without hurting anyone and actually making a contribution to something. I have always hated my missions where I was forced to kill people, it always felt wrong to me.

"I know what this place means to you, but if those people are going to be there then I will not allow you to return." Momma resolved and I could hear a splintering sound in the back of my mind. "And if you are going to be singing anywhere, it will be to me in my home."

"Yes, Momma." I conceded, my eyes and voice going blank as the mere thought of losing my only safe place started reverting me back to just a tool for her. She was silent as she started cleaning the wound on my face. The sting of the alcohol not even really phasing me past normal body reactions like my eyes tearing and adding another level of sting .

"I will allow you to go out tonight and tomorrow you will not have any assignments so that you may tell this Moon, that you can no longer go back to his theater. You will spend the rest of the day finding a new place to work out your mind." Momma told me, maybe she was hoping that would cheer me up. Maybe she saw it as a reward for my compliance to her will, either way I smiled brightly at her as a way of thanks even though inside I was still regressing.

"There's a party down at the docks that I heard about on the train, it'll be kicking off around 10." I told her, my subtle way of reporting to her without it sounding like I was reporting.

"Sounds like a good distraction." Momma said in her way of saying I could go.

"Thank you." I whispered in my most sincere voice. She said nothing but smiled before leaving the bathroom and the supplies for me to clean up. I followed her to the door and opened it for her, a bow of my head in outward respect as she passed the threshold into the hallway. Once Mario closed the door behind her, I was left to let my smile melt from my face.

'This has been both what I had been hoping for and what I had been fearing.' I thought to myself. On one hand I was really happy to have until midnight TOMORROW night off; on the other I was upset that I was losing the only sanctuary I had from this hell hole of a life. I balled my hands into tight shaking fists as I breathed in through my nose exhaled out my mouth trying to calm down. 'The best that can come from this is that I find a new place and tonight Mikey will help me find it like the amazing friend he is. Maybe I can even ask if he's seen anyone who looks just like him...no I can't have hope that they're still alive. I wouldn't wish that upon them in THAT place.'

The clock on the coffee maker said that I had about a hour and a half until I needed to head to the docks but I wasn't going to risk telling Mikey that right now. Momma could turn around and walk in just because she felt like it and everything would be game over from there. She would kill me and then start an all out war between her and the Hamatos because I had felt ballsy. So, hard pass on that and full steam ahead in cleaning up my bathroom and getting ready to party.

'Guess I'll just have to surprise him then.' I conceded mentally, assuring myself that he still believed in me to make it. 'Then there's Raph...what do I tell him? If I tell him I'm going and what I'll be wearing, it'll be a dead give away and he'll hate me even more. If I tell him that I can't make it, it will be the second time that I'll have lied to him and in the same day! I was doing so good! I mean yeah, he thinks I've got an evil Dad, all that I have changed is the gender, that's it...so I'm good, right?'

I mulled over my inner turmoil as I put the first aid kit supplies up and away back under the left side of my vanity. I stared at the empty wall and when I couldn't find an immediate easy answer I ended up saying "Screw it." I walked out and saw the little amount of damage done by the fight, my arm throbbing slightly when I noticed a small crack in the floor from my fall. I made a mental note to get a floor rug for it when I went out shopping again.

"What to wear?" I asked the thin air. Getting to my wardrobe in the corner of my room was my next objective, then the outfit. The stairs hurt my ribs and hip that I had landed on and I can remember hitting my back on the exposed side of the stairs, I just didn't have anymore sensitive nerves in my back. "Oh, duh, the ONLY party outfit that I have."

I started to pull my shirt off when I remembered that it was Raphs and for some reason; seeing the old and cracking band t-shirt on me gave the comfort that his hugs did. So that's where I decided to be bold and kept it on, knowing that he'd be there. I did strip of my shorts then pulled on my black "hott" pants with naturally made rips and a chain wallet attached with at least three hundred dollars in cash and a debit card. I found my spiked knee-high heeled boots under my bed and pulled them on after unlacing the back to fit my slightly larger calves.

Once those were secured, I went to my bathroom. There I pulled out a makeup bag and counter mirror that was only big enough to show my face. I paused to stare at my olive green leathery skin, my hazel green eyes filled with yellows and freckles that were encapsulated in a solid blue ring along the edge of my iris. Even though they were vibrant in colour, my eyes gave off the expression of dead inside. I shook my head and focused on finding my eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow.

'Mikey better find me irresistable tonight after all of this effort.' I found myself thinking. I blushed at the images that followed those words and tried to steer my mind back onto the task at hand. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if something happened tonight. It would probably be the distraction that I needed from what happened today. With my luck though, I probably will just get teased to high hell and then be left to me, myself and cold showers.

When I was done I had forty five minutes until the party started. So with one last check over my near perfect look, thanks to hours of practice for attending meetings with Momma, I nodded and put the makeup and mirror away under the right sink. I found a black beanie and thick and heavy black bomber jacket in my coat closet by the door. I shoved my work phone into a pocket and then headed out the door, locking it and sending Momma the text that I was leaving. I made my way out of the building, lots of people either coming to or going from the apartment complex made it easy for me to slip out undetected.


	6. Chapter 6

The subway wasn't that crowded due to it being Monday, but there were still enough people that I felt comfortable pulling my personal phone out from my bra. I had no new messages from Mikey, but I had a few from Raph. I didn't hesitate to open them but then quickly held my phone close to my chest, my face burning! Raphael had sent me pictures of him shirtless, sweaty and sexy. THEN HE CAPTIONED IT; 'HUNGRY FOR MY HONEY.' I just about had a nosebleed inducing moment right then and there.

I had admitted that I had a physical attraction to him a while ago and he started teasing me relentlessly about it near the beginning of his season. I had to warn him about my "Dad" walking in and finding these kinds of photos when he started sending nudes. He stopped after I insisted, though I did spend about a hour enjoying myself later that night, which I admitted to him when he asked. 'Maybe wearing his shirt was a bad idea...TOO LATE NOW!' I thought as the train pulled into the station.

I got on the train, my face still burning since I had to open the app again to reply. I told him that I was going to go since my "Dad" was having people over and I could escape. I had no idea how I was going to get myself out of this one, my stomach in knots as I thought of Raph, Mikey and 76. The three guys that I have had enough emotion attached too to dare say that I loved at one point or another, currently or in the past.

My heart weeped over 76 and the love losted there, hoping that he wasn't in that hell anymore. My heart yearned for Raph to understand that I still want him and that I was only trying to protect him. My heart hurt the most for Mikey, I did genuinely care for him and didn't want to hurt him. I maybe even wanted to find out if there could be a future for us if I was free. I also wanted to make sure that I wasn't projecting my feeling for 76 on him, that I really wanted Mikey for the energetic and approachable person that he is.

The train ride felt like it was both stretching time and flying threw it at light speed! When it did reach the stop for the docks I noticed there were more animals in party clothes and exiting with me. "I've heard that the turtles who are hosting this thing are new to town and MEGA hott." I overheard a gazelle telling her doe friend.

"Oooh, maybe they'll need someone to welcome them in." The doe returned giggling, oozing pheromones as the pair walked past.

I rolled my eyes at the pair and held down a gag, they were both clearly in season and weren't even trying to hide it! It made me wonder what kind of party this really was going to turn out to be, and if it was a trap. 'No! Mikey would never do something like that to me no matter how mad he is.' I assured myself as I ended up following the pair at a distance, upwind! Speaking of, the wind was cold as usual near the ocean, so I zipped up the jacket.

When we all reached the docks there were a few animals at this point walking along the sidewalks, chatting or pre-gaming. A few of them tried to include me but I would make small enough responses that they got the hint and moved on ahead to the pair in front where they had a little more luck expanding their group. They were good people just trying to have fun and include people, I just was focused on getting to Mikey. I felt my phone go off in my pocket, checking it showed that it was Raph's ecstatic reply and him asking for a way to find me. I turned it around in asking if he could tell me where he was so I could find HIM.

10:12 p.m.; "I'm kinda in the middle of something, so if you want to wait at the bar, I'll find you when I'm done. ;)"

That piqued my curiosity, but I didn't press him and replied with simple; "Okay. :)"

It was then that I got to the door with the group of people ahead of me and the lights and lasers could be seen with the just thickening fog. A bouncer was collecting phones at the door, so I gave him my work one. The bass was nice and loud, really vibrating my skin as I did as Raph suggested and headed for the bar. Except, instead of telling Raph that was where I was, I told Mikey. Right now I figured the best thing to do was to order a drink, or three, and wait for Mikey to approach me.

The first two drinks came and went fast, being two shots of tequila, then I sipped on my mixed drink. I watched the animals in here start jumping or grinding, whichever was their prefered method to dance, allowing my mind to fill with the bass and music. I was pulled from my lack of thoughts when I felt someone staring at me and getting closer. A side glance told me it was Mikey. I chugged the last of my drink, ordering another as he walked up to me.

The first thing I noticed was how he smelled like cinnamon and cloves, then his cold stare at me. I looked away, knowing why I was getting the silent treatment and internally dying over it. Then I felt a gentle cupping my face and an even gentler thumb brushing over the band aid on my cheek. "Was this because of us?" Mikey asked.

"No." I responded instantly, "That's from more memories returning." Those dark feelings returned with a vengeance. The alcohol was not acting fast enough for my liking so I ordered two more shots when a new glass was placed before me.

"Tell me." Mikey ordered, stopping my drink just shy of my lips.

"I remembered how I was able to escape." I answered, continuing when I got silence, "Those bastards threw out my corpse. Made look like a runaway had died on the streets." I took a big sip and when my drink was put down, I was turned and wrapped into a tight hug.

"This has gotta be one of the shittiest days for ya." My best friend teased. I let out a mix between a laugh and a sob while hugging him back tightly.

"It started out okay." I told him. "I woke up from a night terror with some pretty awesome messages from my best friend."

"Aoede, if I'm your best friend; then why didn't you tell me about you talkin' to Raph?" Mikey asked, getting the bomb out of the way early I guess.

"I was scared in all honesty. I was scared that you'd break and tell him and the others and that the friendship that I have been trying to rebuild with him would be blown up in my face. I never expected things to be how they are now." I confessed, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Mikey's scent was intoxicating, exhilarating and relaxing all at once. That or the alcohol was finally kicking in.

"Well, let's take these now so you won't try to kill me." Mikey suggested, grabbing both of my shots and handing me one.

"Why?" I drawled to emphasize my suspicion shooting it back regardless.

"Because you are going to be in the same room as Raph for a few minutes and it's one of the reasons why I wanted you here tonight." Mikey released all in one breath, pulling me in for a selfie before I could get too mad.

"You outted me?!" I exclaimed in real hurt.

"What? Oh, no! I didn't tell him that he's talking to you. I would have if you hadn't of shown. But no, I wanted you here because we are all having a meeting and want you to be apart of it." Mikey pacified as he handed me my drink and led me to a stairway leading to the basement, arm around my shoulders to keep my close.

"Don't scare me like that man. This has already been terrifying enough." I jabbed him gently to get my point across. He laughed as we reached the bottom of the steps and he knocked on the door in a pattern. The door opened and a bunch of laughing could be heard from inside and I started to follow Mikey, only to stop.

The turtle who opened the door hadn't been looking at us when he did, but when he noticed Mikey wasn't alone he looked at me. If Mikey hadn't been holding onto me, I would have told you he had opened the door in a new style of outfit. The turtle froze at the same time I had. Time seemed to stop all together.

"76?" I breathed my knees started to knock with how badly I was shaking.

"You're alive!" He cried out. I tore myself out of Mikey's grip and tackled the turtle before me to the floor in a bear hug! I was crying at this point but I didn't care, 76 was alive, free from that place and in my arms again. This day had just turned into one of the best ones.

"No. Fucking. Way! 13! You remember us now?!" I heard another voice ask as it got closer. I looked to see the other three brothers that meant the world to me. Though I wouldn't really say that I recognized them, other than 78 with his mismatched eyes.

The tallest, covered in a black beanie with tattoo sleeves of purple and black fire spiraling down his arms that were visible thanks to his sleeveless vest, fell to his knees. His red eyes shined with tears and recognized him then, 76 having sat us up so we could see each other better. "77, 78." I looked between the two middle brothers with my own wet face, the pair engulfing me in their arms.

"So what was with the stunt earlier? Was it the cops?" The voice asked me, annoyance lacing his own.

I looked up from the guys shoulders to see whom I could only presume to be 79 standing behind them, glaring down at me with his own wet eyes. I let 77 and 78 go so I could push myself to stand just short of eye level with the oldest brother. "Thank you, 79. You walking up to me today, it brought all of you back into my memories. When I had been pronounced dead, it was brain dead because they had over stimulated me. They had given me something new and then put me through too many tests all at once, I couldn't keep up."

I had gotten closer to him with every sentence, but stopped short to allow him to choose whether to let me in again or not. I got my answer soon enough as he stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back with us." 79 whispered in my ear. I audibly sobbed and hugged him back just as tight, my heart soaring in delight. Until another, familiar voice broke the moment and my guard went straight the hell up!

"Uh, you guys know her?" Leo asked, causing time to resume its natural course and bring reality back.

"Hell yeah! She's the very reason we got free from that hellhole we told ya about!" 79 answered. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me to the table where all of the Hamato brothers were standing, 76 stole me away to try and introduce me.

"We know who she is M.C. we don't need introductions." Raph spat, sitting as tense as I was standing.

"Though I think we need one, M.C.?" I asked my young love.

"Oh yeah! We don't go by the numbers anymore and went back to our old names! So I'm M.C. short for Master of Chaos." M.C. introduced.

"Fitting." I interjected with a smirk.

"Swift here has been leading us and keeping us alive, even though Rebel is probably the real reason why we aren't smelling or actually looking like street rats, he's basically taken on the roll of 'Mom'." M.C. continued while pointing at his two oldest brothers. "Then there's Ghost, he's probably changed the most since we thought you had died. He doesn't really talk much anymore."

I looked to the second youngest of my friends and felt a pang of guilty resonate within my soul. He simply smiled at me and shook his head, almost like he was silently telling me it wasn't my fault. I smiled back and started my introduction; "Well I go by Aoede or Elizabeth, depending on the situation. I don't remember what my real name could have been because like I said, I was announced brain dead and lost basically all of my memories. They do come back to me when triggered though, most of the time it's in the form on night terrors."

"Now that that's out of the way why don't we get down to business?" Leo asked.

"Right! So, M.C. and I have asked you guys to come here today for a special reason other than an amazing party." Mikey started.

"Yeah! We have been thinkin' and we want to join forces to help clean up this city." M.C. continued without missing a beat. They were met with silence at first. The three oldest brothers of each party looking between themselves, then at me.

"Why am I included? Mikey this has to be your idea." I rationalized.

"Well Duh! Who wouldn't want New York City's Shadow watching their backs?" He countered. I felt M.C. go stiff under my arm around his waist.

"You okay?" I asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"You were on our hitlist." Swift answered. I looked to him in pure shock, I can't have heard him right. The solem nods I got from the other two however were not inspiring.

"Wait, you mean "Shadow" was on your list, right? Why?" I questioned as my blood rushed my ears.

"We've been making lists of people to take down. People connected with TCRI." Swift explained. His words sent my head swimming and maybe it was the alcohol but I suddenly found myself leaning heavily against M.C. "We'll explain more later, for now let's hear the little bro's."


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh...well...my brothers and I have all agreed that we are tired of havin' to sneak around just to see our friend. So I came up with a way to free her and talked to M.C. about it and then we just kept on talkin' and then BOOM! Here we are trying to get you guys to agree in making the best gang this city has ever seen!" Mikey continued into regaining his excitement.

"And, we'll become the best by taking down the best. Running this town so no other kid has to go through what we did and then hope to inspire other groups to do so in their areas." M.C. picked up, his arm tightening just a little around my waist. Sadly it was right on my injured ribs and I winced just a little and very softly. I think the only person in the room who saw it, is also the only person in this room who doesn't care.

"I'm in." I breathed, using this opportunity to move comfortably lose in M.C.'s arm to face him fully.

"Now why would Momma Bears', precious little daughter want out of her luxurious, pampered and spoiled rotten to the very soul, life?" Raph digged and it hurt but I faced him anyways.

"If only you knew the truth. You would know that I'm being held against my will under scrutiny from everyone! I have to report wherever I'm going if I so much as open my apartment door, and if I don't answer the phone because I'm having a panic attack? Or sleeping for the first time in a few days? This happens!" I shout, pointing at the side of my swollen face.

"Oh boohoo, you must have it so rough in your penthouse apartment in Times Square!" Raph yelled, this got my blood boiling.

"You really want to assume my life is all diamonds and someone else's blood shed?!" I snapped. "Then why don't you ask your brothers what's really been going on these last five years? They've seen me ten times worse than this! Don't even get me started on what these guys have seen me go through!" I then gestured to my brothers.

"You couldn't even imagine what we went through together and what I would give to be with the only people who have brought sanity into my world of scars, blood and pain!" Mikey and M.C. had put their hands on my shoulders to try and calm me. M.C. even ran a soothing hand in circles on my back.

Raph was silent after that and Swift was the one to break the building tension; "So what about you guys? Can we count on you too, or do we need to worry for our girl?" The looks on the other Hamato brother's faces would have been priceless if the situation hadn't have been so serious. I knew where Mikey stood, possibly even Leo and Donnie, but Raph wouldn't agree to anything involving me. I didn't want the brothers to be at war with each other over me, so I opened my mouth once again.

"Look, I know that you don't want to work with me." I stated, now rather calmly, "So if you agree to this, you won't have to. I'll be out most of the time anyways in the beginning getting my revenge. When things are settled, I'll stay out of your way."

"Could you agree to at least that, Raph?" Leo asked him when the second oldest didn't respond.

"Yeah, I guess." The red clad turtle finally relented after staring me down for what felt like an eternity. No matter how badly I had wanted to avoid extended eye contact with him I couldn't afford to back down at that point. I needed to give him something to rely on from me. "But if she back stabs us right in the end when we think that everything is great and we think we're done; I get to kill her." I heard a little crack come from within my body but I couldn't let the pain show.

"That's not a good start in this alliance." I heard Rebel snap.

"Raph, I know you don't trust her but we might need her to make this work." Leo told him, trying to use reason.

"You really trying to start something?" Swift had asked, Ghost who was at his shoulder put a hand on a gun that was tucked into the waistline of his pants.

"I won't let you touch her." Mikey and M.C. said in unison, it was honestly a little scary.

"Raph please, Mikey's told me about what they want to start with so let's just hear them out fully before you start threatening Aoede. She obviously means a lot to them." Donnie also tried his hand at being the voice of reason. Everyone was talking over one another, yelling at Raph or threatening him all because of me. I don't think I had ever felt so loved and guilty all at once before.

"Deal." I said, I hadn't broken the eye contact with Raph through the chaos.

The room fell silent then, the boys who had been trying to comfort me stared in shock. I looked to the other brothers one at a time, showing them my silent resolve, landing on Raph last. He probably held the most shocked on his face. He probably had expected me to try and tell him he was being unreasonable or unfair. But out of all them guys in this room, he deserved the right to kill me the most.

"Aoede, are you fucking sayin' that there's a chance you'll betray us?" Swift asked.

"No chance in hell." I retorted before he even finished. "But if it means that I can be with my brothers and best friends then I'll agree to it. Family is everything." The four brothers who went through hell with me repeated our mantra. Once we had gotten close in TCRI they started calling me their sister, and we meant what we said.

"Then it's settled. We need to come up with a strategie for getting Aoede out of Momma Bear's grasp and then we can start planning where we want to start." Leo declared, holding his fist out over the center of the table. Swift knocked Leo's fist with his own and held it there while the twins looked to me.

"I think the plan to get me away from her is to not force me to go back." I joked as I knocked my fist into theirs.

"And where we start is with Momma Bear!" Swift cheered. Everyone cheered, the exceptions being Raph and Ghost, but Ghost at least smiled. "I think we need drinks to celebrate!"

"I'll go!" I said as I ducked under Mikey and M.C.'s arms after they hugged me.

Once I made it back up stairs I did order two more shots and waited for the effects to kick in before ordering a round for me and the boys. I could feel my phone vibrating, and upon checking it, I knew that Raph was coming up here to find "Lizzy." I pulled cash out to close my tab since I'm certain that I will be trying to get out of here in a hurry. Even though I don't know where I'd be going other than back to the brothers in the basement.

I then made my way into the heart of the dance floor, phone in hand. If I was really going to change things around in my life starting tonight, I might as well go all the way. Nothing can ever be started in small gestures with me, they need to memorable for years to come. I finally checked my messages when I reached the middle of the pheromone riddled sea of bodies.

Raph: "I'm at the bar, where are you?"

Me: "I may have had too much to drink and ended up on the dance floor. Why don't you come save me? ;)"

Raph: "Your hero is on his way."

' _Should I feel guilty for tricking him into coming out here where I can easily hide from him? Probably. Should I regret even trying to make a reconnection with him in the first place. Nah, I never will. Am I being stupid for revealing myself now? Yes, but if this is the last night I will get to be this close to him, then dammit I'm getting as close as I can.'_ I monologued, watching for when I could see the signature red hoodie getting close.

I saw it, thankfully Raph was wearing his hood up. It's because he knows he looks sexy as hell when he does that over his hat with it unzipped. It made me question if I saw him wearing a shirt or not under it, I was really hoping he wasn't. I then called out for him when I saw him looking around, really feeling grateful for the loud music making it easy on me. My voice was higher naturally when I was trying to be loud. It was honestly weird saying his name out loud again...

I saw his hood spin in my direction and I weaved my way through the dancers to get behind him again. I could feel the tequila spurring me on as I circled in on him, calling out every time I was behind him. The music was just starting to slow down when I got right behind him. Not thinking about the consequences I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into the back of his hoodie.

"God you smell so good." I murmured in my fake voice.

"Haha, not exactly the hug I was imagining toots." Raph responded, trying to turn around. Only my grip on him tightened and I tensed, giving every sign that I was scared or nervous for him to see me. "It's okay, I'll never hurt you." He promised and it honestly broke my heart again.

"But, what if I hurt you?" I asked, my fake voice easier as I hold back my tears, nuzzling his back. I then felt bold and suddenly horny enough to raise my hands up to his well toned abs and plastron. "I don't want to lose you."

Raph then took my hands in his, something sweet to say on the tip of his tongue, but he froze. He grabbed my other hand slowly, as if he was scared to see the truth that laid just under his hoodie. I wrapped my fingers around his palms and squeezed gently, real fear creeping in. "Just know one thing." I started still in my fake voice and taking a deep breath, "I never flat out lied to you until earlier today about why I had to leave. I've always been real with you. Everything I have ever said-" I was cut off by him pulling my hands out from under his shirt.

"Lizzy?" His voice was so soft and yet I heard it over the blaring music. "Is your full name Elizabeth?"

"Yes, or at the theater I'm known as Ellie." I answered honestly, my voice cracking from how much it hurt being restrained. I had no right to cry now, I did this. I hung my head low into his back, ready for the outrage that he would show. The entire time he stared at my hands I memorized the way they felt in mine again, the way he smelled like a hot day in spring.

"You lied a bit more than just today." He snapped, his tone harsh but he didn't move.

"No, not really. I only changed the gender of the parental figure. I knew she would be a dead give away." I explained his immobility giving me just a little hope.

"And your recurring night terror?" He snapped, though it sounded strained.

"It's that night, she threatened to kill you if I didn't hurt you. I wanted to protect you, I wanted you in my life still." My hands were hurting from how much pressure Raph was inflicting on them, but I couldn't let go now that I was started. Raph tried to step out of my grip but I just held on tighter, I wasn't ready lose him again.

"I regret everything I said to you that night. I would have rather said yes and taken my life later, if I had known that you were going to hold onto the pain. I don't care that you hate me, you have every right to do so. So I'm going to let go now, now that you know the truth. You can beat me, you can kill me, you can walk away from me and I will do everything in my power so that you will never have to see me again. I just wanted you to hear the truth from me. Your brothers can back everything I've said. You hate me, I know; but I still love you Raph." I dropped the voice and just spoke with such purity in what was left of me.

Then I dropped my grip on his hands, I was pulling them back as I backed up to give him space. I didn't lift my head though, I was ashamed of the tears that were pouring down my cheeks. I saw his feet move to face me and I turned my head, fists balling as I mentally prepared myself for what came next. The urge to hold myself was strong but I wouldn't show anymore weakness, I had to own up to what I did.

"Nice shirt." Was what Raph said, I had flinched at first because I had been expecting worse. But then looked up to him in shock, I found a neutral expression on his face. I looked back down, eyes shut tight and confessed that it was my favorite. "I can tell, you've almost worn it down to the last thread."

I folded then, not knowing how to react to him being so calm. I held myself on my good side only and that even hurt my ribs and bruised stomach. I could handle an exploding Raph, I was ready for it, but not this. This calm Raph was unknown territory to me and it was almost scarier than a silent Leo. I flinched again when he cupped my chin, slowly pulling my face up, but I didn't open my eyes.

So I wasn't ready when my face was suddenly being held in two hands and my lips molding so perfectly to another set. My tears freshened and my body moved on instinct, moving in closer to him. He trailed one hand down my neck then down the front of my shirt before snaking its way to wrap around my lower back pulling me flush, just like before. My hands found their way inside Raph's hoodie once again and clung tightly to his shell.

We pulled our lips away at the same time to breathe but that's all that moved. We were panting heavily as bodies moved all around us, the perfect cover. I finally found the courage to meet his molten amber eyes and found them staring into my own. The intensity of the moment and gesture was starting to show with the burn in my cheeks. "So, a whole hour huh?" Raph teased out of nowhere.

My everything flushed suddenly as I immediately caught on to what he was saying. He laughed hard, loud and heartily. It was one of the best things I had heard in awhile. "What do you say, we go to my room here and beat that time?" Raph offered and I shit you not I think I had turned everyone on that was near me.

Raph definitely noticed with the way he was suddenly going from teasing me about sex, to giving me the bedroom eyes of "fuck me now or I'm going to lose it." Without much warning Raph threw off his hood and hat, spinning me around and pinning me against his body. I could feel his "tail" starting to stick out and poke me in the ass, and I started to panic. "So even that bit about you being a turtle, is that true?" Raph asked. It was the slap to reality that I needed.

Not even the other brothers knew about that and my slip up just gave me away. I froze in shock and fear about that news getting out, but part of me didn't understand why. Why was it so bad that he knew? Why was I keeping it a secret from everyone? So I nodded, leaning back into Raph's plastron chest.

"Fuck Lizzy, I might not be able to fight my instincts much longer." Raph warned as he started sniffing and nuzzling my neck, the hand not attached to the arm holding me against him was starting to roam. Raph got bumped from behind enough that he pushed into me in a little grinding way, and a small sound escaped me before I could stop it. Raph froze this time, but only briefly, before he tried that motion on me again. I had brought my lips together in time to stop what was trying to come.

Then I saw it. A flash of orange coming our way from two directions. It was what broke me through the building haze in my mind, if Raph had gone any faster or harder I probably would have lost to my instincts. Instead I pulled myself out of his grasp by some miracle and right in time. A few seconds later Mikey and M.C. bursted into mine and Raphs small chunk of dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aoede, is everything okay here?" M.C. asked, Mikey starting to sniff the air.

"Uh, yeah, what's a safer place to have a conversation with someone who hates you than when surrounded by other people. Right?" I was starting to walk away and both Raph and Mikey grabbed my arms.

"You need to tell me the truth right now." Mikey growled while Raph chirred.

I felt my blood turn to ice and on instinct I looked to M.C. for an assist. He simply smiled and shrugged in the most unhelpful of ways imaginable. I sighed in annoyance as M.C. started to catch a whiff of the air around us. "Fine, you want the truth Mikey?" I challenged as I met his cold gaze.

"That's all I've ever wanted from you." He replied, yanking me out of Raph's grip when he tried to pull me back to him. "You need to go chill out bro! We are having a serious conversation here!"

Mikey then literally pushed Raph away from us. If looks could kill, then the young turtle would be a bloody mess on the dance floor. I then changed the game and grabbed his hand and M.C.'s as I sprinted through the crowd before shit could escalate.

"The truth is; I'm really a turtle. One of the first tests that I had gone through was removing my shell and plastron to see if reptiles to could survive if modified." I told them as I pulled us to the bar.

"Wait, what? You're really a turtle?! That actually explains a lot." I could hear M.C. say as I dropped their hands to pull on my jacket and beanie.

"Yeah, that's why they started separating us for a week every month near the end." I replied with an out of breath smile as I popped my collar. "Now where is your guys place? I've been done with Momma for the last five years and am ready to bail."

"This is it. We live here, both upstair and down." M.C. answered, holding his arms out and looking around at the party.

"Shit, well, where can we go to get away from hothead?" I clarified.

"Ah, come on, we'll go to my room." M.C.'s mischievous smile had me on edge. I looked to Mikey but he just pushed past me, the death grip on my wrist told me that wasn't the truth he wanted. I obviously followed them, pushing through the drunk animals around us as I kept an eye out for Raph.

' _I had no idea that he would react like that. WHY IN THE HELL DID HE KISS ME?'_ I had to back burner those thoughts after I tripped over the back of my own heel. ' _Gods what is wrong with me?! Did I have more to drink than I thought?'_

I really must have because I didn't even think to catch myself and just fell onto Mikey. Said turtle boy looked at me in shock as he caught me under the arms. "Sorry." I murmured, righting myself with a wobble.

"Get on." Mikey replied, turning around and crouching to offer me his back. The gesture really warmed my heart. My thoughts then changed without warning to the guy before me. They were all the things that I had told myself that I couldn't think about because I would fall for him over.

"Piggy back!" I squealed as I literally jumped onto his back, the fact that my face was numb finally caught up to me. Mikey stumbled a little but then chuckled and took off in a sprint as I cheered, yeah the tequila had finally hit full force. I had to hold on tight as he took a flight of stairs at the same speed. "You're really getting a work out!" I called out.

"Haha, nah you aren't THAT heavy." Mikey teased as I slid off his back. I giggled lamely before I noticed that Mikey's face didn't match the tone of his voice. I grew more serious then, for about a second before I started out right laughing because I had noticed his shirt.

"Mikey, your shirt! It's too much for me to stay focused, you should take it off." I slurred, sauntering up to him and reaching for his shirt collar.

Mikey stopped me though by grabbing my wrists, his tight grip not letting me reach my destination. I looked into his eyes as my skin were burning under his, maintaining his gaze while I tried to free myself. Mikey held my wrists so still they didn't even budge. His expression was anything but positive, so I pulled even harder now in confusion. "Let me go if you don't want me touching you Mikey."

I don't know what snapped in him, and I don't remember either of us moving. Yet I suddenly found myself incapable of breathing properly with my arms spread out to the sides. Mikey's lips were the reason why I couldn't breathe and they were moving vigorously against mine. What I also couldn't figure out where how mine were moving with his without me telling them too.

"If you're done eatin' her face, I wanna show Aoede the place." M.C. said from out of the blue. I jumped violently breaking the kiss to stare at the annoyed turtle. Mikey finally let go off my wrists after an attempt to reclaim my mouth failed and he had gotten my cheek.

"Maybe just your room for the night M.C.? I don't think I'll be remembering much of tonight at this rate." I managed to get out without falling as the room spun.

"Ha! You're a lightweight!" M.C. teased.

"Do you want me to get more drunk?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"Nah, I want you to sober up a bit first and THEN get you more drunk." He returned as I stumbled my way to him. "Fine, imma need some pickles then...and crackers. Where's your water?" I asked as I made my way to what looked like a blurry kitchen area. It was decently clean for at least four guys living here.

"Yeah it's over here." M.C. told me, the sound of crinkling plastic following his words. "As for pickles and crackers, we'll need to get back down stairs for those."

I nodded as I spun around too fast for my equilibrium to keep up with. M.C. thankfully had been walking towards me so his arms kept my face from meeting his floors. I could feel him laughing at me as his chest bounced my head, his arms tightening into a hug. I felt so safe right then with M.C. holding me, just like the old times. Likewise I nuzzled my face into his open jacket and took deep, even breaths.

"Hey now, no fallin' asleep yet! I still need to see these dance moves Mikey keeps raving about." My best friend teased.

"Mikey...you told him about that!" I whined, not caring to move my head.

"You know I can't keep something so amazing a secret." Mikey returned, finally speaking since our moment. He walked past us to what I'm going to guess was the fridge and paused after opening it. He looked to M.C. in silence and I felt him move his arms a few times.

"What are you looking for Mikey?" I asked, not remember that I wasn't at my apartment.

"I'm sorry, have you been here before?" Mikey asked while M.C. snickered as quietly as he could.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed before tearing out of M.C.'s arms and looking for the wall. "You need to be quiet. This place is bugged, I don't want Momma to kill you."

"Aoede, were at M.C. and his bro's place, we are all safe." Mikey told me, noticing the panic in my now frantic movements as I easily lifted up one end of the couch.

"Yeah, please don't wreck the place, this stuff was hard to steal." M.C. added as I just dropped the couch.

"Safe…? I need to go pull money from my account before I stay with you guys." I was stuck in "freak out" mode and there was almost no stopping me.

"Why? Do you have a lot?" M.C. asked.

"Yeah, I've got close to seven hundred and fifty k in savings." I answered while I tried to find my work phone. "Shit! Where's my phone?" I asked myself.

"Um, it's going off in your ass?" M.C. asked, confusing me. I pulled my phone out to see that I was missing a call from Raph. I have missed a lot of calls from him, as well as messages, most of them asking where I was.

"Nah bro, that's the one I gave her. She's got one that Momma Bear can hack into. Hey Aoede, did you leave it at the phone check-in? That's why we suggested having one." Mikey asked me while explaining to M.C.

"Yes! Thank you. There's a specific thing on there that I need in order to make a full withdrawal." I told them while my moment of intense clarity faded back into a groggy haze.

I fell onto the couch, intentionally, with an "oomph" and moaned softly while the world spun behind my eyes. I felt someone sit on the couch near my head so I turned and laid my head on their lap, regardless of who it was. Until they chuckled and said; "Still cuddly I see."

It was M.C. who had said that and I relaxed even further. Until he shook my shoulder telling me to drink water. "She has never cuddled before, I don't think she ever even cuddled with Raph." Mikey breathed. I shook my head no to confirm his theory as I sat up and allowed M.C. to pour said liquid into my mouth.

"I just have that charm." M.C. bragged, he stopped pouring in order for me to swallow and allowed me to lean on his shoulder once the bottle was empty.

"Well, if she really did go through Hell with ya, then it can't be helped." Raph's voice cut through the air.

"What are you doing here bro?" Mikey asked, his words were filled to the brim with underlying warnings.

"There's only one other place to check when you weren't in the basement." Came Raph's surprisingly calm response. There's was silence after that and then a loud impacting sound shattered it. "What the hell Mikey?!" Raph shouted.

M.C. settled into the couch a little more and then wrapped an arm around my waist as there were sounds of impacts going on in front of us. I cracked my eyes open to see the brothers fighting each other, eyes white and no holds barred. I made a movement to stop them, but M.C. just squeezed me tighter. "You started this, now let 'em finish." M.C. murmured against my ear while the brother's yelled at each other.

"Why aren't you trying anything?" I asked since it was the first thought in my mind.

"I have a little more self-control than them, ya know? Plus your injuries remind me of then. If you didn't have 'em then I wouldn't have let anyone touch you." M.C. answered, no jokes to his tone. I merely nodded and laid my head back onto his shoulder as Mikey somehow managed to get Raph into a headlock!

"Give up Raph! I won't let you win this time!" Mikey screamed.

Raphael didn't though and was looking at me for help. It was breaking my heart and I didn't want to hurt him again so soon. "Mikey, stop. You win, I declare it." I interjected, the youngest Hamato looking to me as if he didn't recognize me.

M.C. sighed beside me but said nothing, simply rubbed my arm before letting me go. I immediately went to the pair in front of us. Mikey's face was swollen on the left side, the same as Raph who was starting to go limp in his arms. I looked back to Mikey, hands up in a non-threatening manner and gently touching his arms around Raph's neck. Mikey dropped him and Raph fell to the floor with a solid "thud!"

I knelt to check that the red-favouring turtle still had a pulse. I smiled once I found it and stood back up, my gaze going back to Mikey. His eye shields had retracted at one point as he looked between me and his brother. "What did I do?" He asked as he started at his busted knuckles.

"You fought Raph over who was better for Aoede." M.C. answered like he was reporting the weather.

"What? Is that why you guys were fighting? If that's how this is going to be then-"

"Shut up 13." M.C. cut me off before I could drunkenly say something else stupid. "You did this when you started talking to Raph, own up that you played both of them." He growled. I turned to him in shock, but the truth was slowly making its way through my muddled mind. I looked to him apologetically and then back to Mikey, tears springing in my eyes once more.

"He's right." I whispered, dropping my head in shame. "I didn't mean to make you fall for me, I needed a life line and you weren't giving up on me. I didn't mean for things to escalate with Raph like they did. I honestly thought that he would kill me once he found out and I would have let him."

"I wasn't giving up on you because I loved you long before we were talking. I thought that I finally had a chance with Raph outta the picture. I wish you would've just told me you wanted to try to fix your friendship? I would have told you how I felt right then!" Mikey unloaded and he had grabbed my chin so I knew he wasn't bullshitting me.

"I just want to know what you think of me." He added when I just stared into his eyes my awe-struck silence probably not helping his courage.

"I think...I think that you're my best friend Mikey. I don't ever want to lose you, but with my M.C. back with the memories of us, it just made things worse." I confessed.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" M.C. shouted from the couch.

"How does he make things worse?" Mikey asked at the same time.

"We promised each other to get married if we ever escaped." My words hung in silence over our heads.

"You remembered that?" M.C. asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but I do like Mikey more than a friend and I still have feelings for Raph. For now I think the safest thing to do would be to pick no one." I replied. "Especially since we are going to start working together. In the beginning it would only complicate things between everyone if I chose someone and it caused tension either within one group or between the two of you." I was no longer drunk, that much I could tell.

"That's fair and smart. I'm glad that Goodies packet I added to your water is working." M.C. said as he got up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"But what about when things get settled?" Mikey asked, leaning down to wrap one of Raph's arms around his shoulders so he could deadlift him off the floor and then dump him on the couch.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it? Right now I want to focus on getting free from Momma and living long enough to get to then." I turned in M.C.'s arm to look at Mikey while answering and saw him throw a blanket over his older brother.

"You also wanted to pull your savings while you still could." Mikey reminded me.

"Yes, I'm going to buy the Moon theater." I declared. The guys just looked at me weird and then looked to each other for clarification. "Buster is holding the singing competition to try and make money to pay some of his debts. The man sleeps in one of the desk drawers." I added.

"Oh, okay, that's why he was so excited that we were willing to add a free demo making session with us to the prize. Raph and I thought it would be a great way to find new, raw and real talent from our own backyard. Then Leo gave us the go ahead." Mikey explained to me.

"I owe all of you guys big time. I love that place, it's been a sanctuary for me. I was even willing to join the competition because Mr. Moon thought I would draw a crowd." I sighed happily before choking on my vocal chords as M.C. spun me to him.

"Please sing for us tonight?! We might actually get some good sleep!" He begged.

"Yes, I will! You know I will always sing for you guys." I said as M.C. hugged me tightly as he cheered and I giggled.


End file.
